


Feels Basket

by StormySpark



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M, Feels, Self-Indulgent, all the feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySpark/pseuds/StormySpark
Summary: Enjoy that not so creative name but here are the very self indulgent adventure of two original female character trying to figure out why these guys become animals





	1. Welcome to the Soma House

"The rain and wind is supposed to be really bad tonight..." Kisumi murmured as she peeked out of the tent flap. Fishin turned to her from her homework with a frown.

"Bad enough to have to hold the tent down again?" Kisumi shivered at the thought.

"Lets hope not, I really don't want to try to fall asleep soaked again." Mid September already, with its cold days and even colder nights... How long had they been out her now? The day felt like full weeks, especially with how much they both worked. Kisumi sighed, how long until they couldn't keep up this pace in these crappy conditions? Fishin nodded but immediately tried to lighten the mood, knowing how down Kisumi could get about their less than livable condition.

"Well we better get ready for school, plus you said you wanted to explore today right?" Kisumi nodded, regaining some of her long lost enthusiasm. 

"Yeah, we've been out here awhile now and haven't even looked around. We have to know where to run to when the wind blows our tent away tonight." She joked making Fishin smile in relief. If you could still crack her crappy jokes then they would be okay. A positive attitude was the only thing that their situation couldn't pry away from them, and they needed to hold to that with everything they had. 

They set to it, dressing and grabbing their school bags and making sure anything that held any value to them was hidden away, creeps were a still a thing even in this day and age. When they exited the tent is didn't take long for Kisumi to take off down a trail, leaving Fishin to follow quickly, but once the slightly shorter female caught up, her eyes widened with wonder. 

"Wow what a pretty view!" She commented. earning a hum of agreement from Kisumi. A breeze swept over them, ruffling their school uniform skirts, but also making a small chime sound off to their right. Curiously, they peered over and spotted a fairly large home, with a lovely yard. Fishin moved for it almost as if drawn to it, Kisumi watched her for a moment longer before taking the same steps and heading down the small hill they had climbed. 

"I didn't know there was a house around here." Fishin mumbled as she stepped around the side and made her way to the open sliding door that looked out on the small pond in the yard.

"Hey look

"Kisumi pointed, sitting out was a small collection of egg shaped figurines. 

"How cute!" Fishin giggled as they looked them over. Though Kisumi noticed something about them and seemed slightly disheartened by her discovery.

"Hello... This is a suprise, we don't get a lot of young girls wandering around here." They both jumped back, looking up at the obvious home owner.

"G-good morning, sir! We're sorry, we shouldn't have been looking around without permission!" Fishin bowed, prompting Kisumi to do the same.

"Its fine, I just wouldn't imagine that teenagers like you two would find a place like this interesting." He chuckled warmly as he crouched by the figures they had been looking at.

"It is thoguh," Kisumi spoke up, to Fishin's surpirse. "Especially these zodiac figurines you've got. They're uh... really cute."

"Think so? They're a favorite of mine too, actually."

"Except it looks like another set without the cat." She added when he finished. Fishin smiled slightly, yes the zodiac cat. She remembered when she had had told that story to Kisumi. Her fiend had been saddened by the fact that the cat had been tricked out of a really good time. "I kind of wish I was the year of the cat now, he seems like he could use some company after missing the banquet...' Those had been her words, it made Fishin laugh in the moment, but it seemed the story really stuck with Kisumi all this time.

"The cat? Oh, right, I see. You're thinking of the old zodiac folktale, aren't you?" Kisumi nodded politely and looked back to the figures. 

"Fishin told it to me back when we first met. I remember being really sad thinking about how lonely the cat must have been... I think I even mentioned wanting to swap years from the dog to the cat." She informed making the man smile.

"Ah, if he heard that story, I wonder how he'd feel." The girls tilted their heads.

"He who?" Fishin asked, but the man acted as if he didn't hear.

"So you're the year of the dog huh? That makes me feel so much closer to you already! After all, I am a do- Ow my head!" 

"Will you at least try to control your baser urges?" Both girls peered up at the silver haired boy who had dropped his school bag on the man's head. He then turned to them with a soft smile.

"Miss Vinci, Miss Amai, hello. I hope my cousin here hasn't frightened you too badly." Fishin tensed and he cheeks flushed slightly. 

"Wait, Soma, why are you here?" The she paused for a moment before bowing again. "I mean g-good morning!" Yuki Soma moved his eyes back to her from saying something to his complaining cousin and gave her another one of his stunning smiles.

"Morning!" He replied with that soft and kind tone, Fishin was starting to see why so many fawned over him. 

"What's this? You three know each other?" The first man asked, still holding his probably aching head.

"Miss Vinci, Miss Amai and I are in the same class."

"I'm Vinci Fishin, its nice to meet you!" The flustered girl quickly introduced before looking to her friend. "Kisu you too." Kisumi looked up once more and sighed.

"Amai Kisumi, its a pleasure." She said before retuning her attention to the figures that held it so strongly.

"Same here. My name is Shigure Soma, Yuki is my little cousin."

"What brings you two to our house this morning?' Yuki finally asked, Fishin panicked, oh man this must seem so creepy to him! Just showing up at his home out of the blue, he would think they were some sort of stalkers or something!

"We live around here, that's all. Just some early morning' explorin'." Kisumi answered easily, though Fishin wasn't sure how well the answer would fool them...

"We'll just be going now! Sorry for the bother!" Fishin stepped in, taking hold of Kisumi's arm in and attempt to salvage the increasingly awkward meeting. Though half way out of their yard, Yuki called out.

"Miss Vinci!" She stopped and peeked shyly over her shoulder.

"Y-yes?"

"If you're heading to school, we could walk together." Fishin froze, he still wanted to walk with them? Did that mean he didn't think the random visit was creepy?

"S-sure!"

"Great." He quickly hopped off the deck and strode to catch up with them, shooting Fishin that ever so warm princely smile of his.

The walk was, thankfully, uneventful; just casual and comfortable conversation between Fishin and Yuki and Kisumi looked around, her mind wandering elsewhere. Upon arriving at school, however, Fishin was tasked with delivering effects to the teacher's lounge. She was a quick target for the group of girls who devoted way too much of themselves and their time to worshipping 'Prince Yuki'.

"We expect an extremely thorough explanation of why you were seen walking to school with Yuki today! Speak!" Fishin flinched away, lifting her hand in surrender.

"I swear it was a coincidence, that all..." She tried, but that didn't seem to be enough for them as they continued raving about her 'misconduct'.

"Hey!" A familiar voice sounded behind the group of upset girls. They turned in surprise but only scoffed, the voice went on though.

"She said it was a coincidence, so lay off." Fishin smiled up at Kisumi, she was by no means confrontational, but always so quick to step up and defend Fishin. Because she knew that Fishin would do the same for her if the positions were swapped.

"Like you can talk! You were seen walking with him too!" They snapped, and with those words, Kisumi swapped her whole demeanor to one of venomous spite.

"Oh? Is the Prince Yuki club now claiming that our beloved Prince is a two-timer? How could you throw around such vicious accusations? You should all be ashamed. To think you were always talking so high and mighty about protecting him, but if something like that came out from you guys... you could ruin his entire reputation." Her voice was low and dripped with a condescending tone.

"W-we would never!"

"Well it sure seemed like it. If I were you I would write him and apology immediately, no one wouldn't even be good enough I think about a hundred would be a decent start. He really does deserve better though." Kisumi finished, lifting her shin so she could look down on them. They scrambled to try and defend themselves and their ego but in the end the ultimately gave, because that shank of doubt in themselves that Kisumi planted only continued to bleed. Kisumi watched them go and look at Fishin with the most innocent smile she could muster, making the slightly short girl laugh.

"Thank you, Kisumi." Fishin breathed in relief.

"Eh don't thank me yet, someone is going to have to explain to him why his shoe locker is stuffed with apology letters. And its not going to be me." Kisumi laughed as they made their way back to class.

"Ugh, finally freedom." Kisumi groaned when they made it to the school entrance, though one glance at her phone had her rolling her eyes and cursing quietly. "I have to head to work, I'll see you later Fishin."

"Okay be safe!" Fishin called back as she jogged off, though she also had to get to work, someone caught her eye a moment later, Yuki, walking alone.

"Oh Soma! Thank you for walking with us this morning, we're sorry for the trouble." He turned, slightly surprised to be called out to it seemed, but when he saw her he smiled.

"It's quite alright, I should be the one apologizing for Shigure." She caught up to him and shook her head.

"Not at all, he seems like a very kind person."

"You think he seems nice?"

"Of course! he even let Kisumi and I look at his cute zodiac figurines."

"That's right, I believe your friend mentioned something about being a cat?" Fishin giggled.

"Yeah, Kisumi can say some strange things at times, but she's an amazing person. It balances out!"

"Hmm, the cat is an idiot."

"Huh?"

"Stubborn too." Fishin tilted her head as he went on, almost like he knew the zodiac cat in person, even going into detail about the beginnings of the zodiac, just to say how silly the cat was for wanting to fit in... Finally Fishin stopped behind him.

"Sorry but I don't really understand. Are you trying to say that you hate cats?" Yuki stopped as well and a cool breeze blew past them, making his silver hair dance in the lights of the setting sun, shadows sweeping over his gaze as he gave her an unreadable smile. It was only for a moment, but Yuki looked nearly ethereal.

A beeping alarm sounded from her phone, freeing her from the trance and making her look down at it, startled, to try and silence the intruding sound.

"Oh no! I'm sorry to cut this short but I have to go before I'm late for work?" She whimpered as she tucked her phone away and moved past him.

"Miss Vinci?" She stopped and turned toward him, but froze at how close he had gotten to her. His hand reached up to her hair and he presented a leaf that the breeze must have left with her.

"There hasn't been a lot of color in your face today, and its still so hot. You should be careful not to push yourself too hard." With that. he gave the leaf back to the wind and turned to make his way home, leaving Fishin stunned once more, that is before thoughts of work had her moving again.

By the time Fishin's Shift finally ended she was nearly stumbling home, her head was spinning and her face felt hot. Her body was so sluggish and tired, it was a battle just to walk in a straight line. She managed to make it to the tent that she and Kisumi shared and lifted the flap with an exhausted 'I'm home'. Kisumi looked to her and concern quickly washed over her expression. 

"You don't look so good... are you feeling okay?"

"Sure, I'll be just fine! I think its just the heat from today. I'll go wash my face and perk right up, don't worry!" Kisumi watched her go mumbling something about the heat being a stroke of luck rather than the rain and wind that she had heard before, but the moment that Fishin lifted the tent flap to exit she paused. Kisumi moved forward curiously and was stuck with the same tense predicament. 

"Busted." She mumbled as she met eyes with Shigure and Yuki. The first, immediately burst out laughing, earning a scowl from Yuki and Kisumi and a whole lot of confusion from Fishin.

Afterward, Yuki invited them back to the house so that they could talk, the girls couldn't exactly say no, considering it was the Soma's land that they had set up camp on. Sitting inside at the table, they both kept their gazes glued to the ground as Yuki spoke up.

"I thought something was strange. The Soma's own all the land in this area." Kisumi didn't dare open her mouth, for fear that she might just snap at the man who had still yet to stop laughing at the conditions that they had found the girls in. Thankfully, Fishin didn't seem to mind so much.

"W-would it be okay if... if we lived there a little longer. We'll leave as soon as we can, I swear. Please...we don't have a lot of extra money, but we could pay you." Kisumi's cheeks burned in frustration, she didn't like the pleading tone that Fishin had adopted, it made her feel, guilty for some reason.

"That's a dangerous spot." Shigure informed them, composing himself so quickly it was like he had never been so hung up on his laughter before. "The cliffs aren't too stable, and there are creeps around. Not to mention, two young girls can't spend months living in a tent."

"No really, we've been okay!" Fishin jumped up. "We manage fairly well, actually..." Before she could go on she sank back to the ground, he cheeks flushed a heated red. Kisumi and Yuki both moved to check on her, the female of the two being his with another wave of the concern she had felt earlier.

"She's got a fever." Yuki murmured, making Kisumi shake. Had she really been so clueless to her friend's receding health? All day, and she had noticed nothing? Some friend she was...

"I'll go grab some ice to help cool her off a little." Shigure offered as he go to his feet, thought he second he opened the sliding door to the kitchen he paused. "It could take awhile though." Kisumi and Fishin both looked past him and winced, it was filled with garbage.

"Ew..." Kisumi hissed, moving her head to the side in an attempt to dodge the wafting smell. A moment later and Shigure turned back to them.

"There see, what did I just tell you? Part of the cliff has crumbled." Kisumi eyed him suspiciously.

"How can you tell?"

"Hmm? Oh, I call to call it my animal instinct." Kisumi only narrowed her eyes more, but moved out of the way when Yuki tired to open a cabinet behind her to pull out a first aid kit.

"Enough joking around, do you know what part of the cliff collapsed?" Yuki put an end to Shigure's shenanigans before they could begin. Fishin also seemed to find her voice and she lifted her head.

"How awful... surely it was nowhere near the tent though." Kisumi's eyes widened and she looked up to Shigure.

"W-was it?"

"Surely not..." The man replied nervously.

"Well where was it then?" Yuki asked, but Shigure didn't respond.

"We have to go check!" Fishin decided as she got back to her feet, seeming to find a second wind, she took off out of the house, Kisumi hot on her heels and the boys following quickly as well out of concern for them. The pile of dirt that covered their tent was massive, all they could do for a few seconds was sit their and stare, hearts broken by the loss.

"It... wasn't much... but we worked so hard... just to get away." Kisumi's voice cracked, at those words, Fishin rushed forward, kneeling by the landslide and starting to dig.

"Fishin! You're sick, you have to calm down!" Kisumi whimpered, but Shigure stepped forward instead, moving for her and crouching next to her on the ground, even placing his hand over one of hers.

"I... won't let our... hard work... go to waste... its not fair..." She cried quietly as she dragged one more handful of dirt off the pile, though it wasn't even making a dent and he head was spinning vigorously now.

"Why don't we come back in the morning when there's more light. What if something happened to you? I doubt your friend over there would want you to get hurt, right?" Shigure tried, Fishin looked over her shoulder to Kisumi. She had tears in her eyes and fear covering her expression. 

That was enough to get her away from the covered remains of their home. Fishin knew that losing this tiny place hurt Kisumi, but it was obvious that losing her would hurt Kisumi a whole lot more.

When they got back to the house, Yuki went on ahead to run Fishin a bath, as digging in the dirt had rather covered in it. Her fever had only worsened as well thanks to their nightly escapade. Once they got her laid down with an ice pack under her head, everyone seemed more at ease.

"Looks like... we lost our home again." She breathed weakly up to Kisumi, she nodded in return and pulled her knees to her chest.

"At least we weren't in there when it happened. We're still here. So we'll find another way." Kisumi replied, though her voice was still shaky it seem that answer was enough for Fishin and she drifted off. Kisumi slowly moved her eyes over to Shigure and Yuki, sighing quietly.

"Thank you. for everything." She murmured, Shigure tilted his head and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"This has to be pretty rough on you girls, we're happy to help."

"We've had worse." She replied, staying balled up.

"Worse than this? Like what?"

"Like the reason we were even staying in that damned tent in the first place. But, there's no reason to talk about that right now. I don't wanna walk Fishin." She responded.

"Right, we'll leave you to get some rest then." Shigure stood and led the way out as Yuki followed. Kisumi sighed again, yeah this did suck... but even this was better than before.

Fishin woke with a start the next morning, she sat up quickly and moved to wake Kisumi as well.

"Time to get to work?" The drowsy girl asked, Fishin nodded as she stood and stretched. Kisumi watched her for a moment. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yep! Thank you for helping take care of me last night, Kisu." Kisumi's cheeks flushed slightly and she looked away.

"You would have done the same for me... so." Fishin giggled and they made their way for the sliding door.

"Oh good morning, are you doing better now Miss Vinci?" Yuki asked, startling them slightly, as he strode up with bags hanging from his arms. 

"Yes, I'm good as new, thank you." She replied, but both girls eyed the bags curiously, making Yuki chuckle.

"I believe I retrieved all your things for you." He smiled as he lifted them to place them on the deck at their feet. "Though you may want to check just to be sure."

"Y-you dug up the landslide?" Kisumi asked.

"By yourself?" Fishin added to the question.

"Oh no, I could do all that alone."

"Then how?"

"I can't tell you." His tone sent a shiver down both their spines, how could such a heavenly seeming boy instill such intimidation with just a few words...?

"Well, I'll just bring your things up stairs. I know the house is a mess," He paused and looked over his shoulder at them. "But we do have a spare bedroom on the second floor. You two can stay for as long as you need." They both stood and stared at him in shock... they could... stay?

"We couldn't do that!"

"The doors all have locks on them."

"that's not what she meant at all!" Kisumi countered, Fishin nodding her agreement. But before they could continue, Shigure came up behind the.

"Do you girls enjoy chores? Housework? Like cooking and cleaning."

"Well I find cleaning to be rather calming."

"And I guess cooking is pretty fun." Fishin and Kisumi answered in turn, Shigure eyed them for a moment longer before giving them a beaming grin.

"Wonderful! Welcome home! Your room's not aired out, so you should open a window and I'll get you both a copy of the house key, too!" The girls were dazed, was this really so simple to them? Did they not understand the difficulty of taking in another person? Kisumi stepped forward, her gaze harsh but it was aimed at the ground.

"We can't stay here, we would only be a... a burden..." She looked like she absolutely hated saying those words... but that was just the way she had been raised to think of herself... Fishin put a hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Amai, we don't consider it a burden at all, so please just accept." Yuki replied, as he turned to follow Shigure up the stairs, though he threw a few more words back over his shoulder as he went. "Besides, where else do you two have to go?" Kisumi clenched her teeth and Fishin blushed in embarrassment. They quickly followed behind, keeping their mouths shut.

The room Yuki went into was small, but compared to the tent, it was a little slice of heaven. Thy stayed by the door while Yuki moved to open the windows.

Suddenly, the ceiling seemed to cave in with a massive boom, the girls were struck stiff with surprise, but once the dust settled the cause of the cave in became clear. And orange haired boy stood from the wreckage, a cocky grin on his lips and a determined fire in his eyes. Kisumi couldn't pull her own away from him, though the second he opened his mouth, it was to pick a fight with Yuki. He moved quickly to rush Yuki with a with a vicious swing, but Fishin moved forward in an attempt to stop them. Though she immediately slipped on a fallen piece of the ceiling sending her crashing into Kisumi and Kisumi crashing right into...

The boy yelped and there was a puff of orange smoke.

"Hey Yuki, was that Kyo's voice I heard?" Kisumi sat up quickly clearly flustered.

"Umm, I'm sorry, are you oka-" She cut off as she lifted and orange cat from where the boy once was. "H-he was a boy... now he's a c-cat?" Kisumi whimpered, Fishin was as dumbfounded, but watched as Yuki crossed the room to stand with Shigure at the door.

"W-we have to take him to a hospital or something... right? This totally isn't healthy..." Kisumi looked up at Fishin who nodded and turned toward the still human males in the room, but before she could say anything another piece from the ceiling fell and collided with her shoulder, throwing her off balance and tripping right into the chests of Yuki and Shigure. Two more colorful poofs of smoke and their was a dog and a rat in their place.

The girls sat on the ground, an orange cat in Kisumi's arms, a little rat in Fishin's cupped hands and a dog sitting between them.

"This is probably the craziest thing I've ever seen." Kisumi mumbled, looking at the cat boy. Fishin nodded her agreement and lifted Yuki up so she could meet his eyes.

"So can you guys talk like this?" 

"We um... we can..."

"We could have covered if you jerks hadn't transformed too!" The cat in Kisumi's arms finally snapped and started hissing angerly from his coddled spot.

"You transformed first, idiot. This is your fault." Yuki glared right back at him. Shigure barked to get their attention and cut off the obvious argument that was about to ensue.

"We could either tell them the truth or make up a story that they won't believe anyway." He sighed then looked back to the girls. "As you can see, I'm the dog, Yuki is the rat, and Kyo Soma over here is the cat. We're all possessed by animal spirits. Ten other members of the Soma family are similarly possessed by the different zodiac animals. Its been this way for generations." The girls listened carefully, but gave no indication that they actually believed him or not. 

"Unfortunately, it doesn't give us an cool powers to speak of, pretty much all we can do it communicate with our respective animals and we transform when our bodies are weakened or we're hugged by someone of the opposite sex. We automatically turn back after awhile, completely naked, I'm afraid." At that news, Kisumi and Fishin quickly set Kyo and Yuki down. Not so much wanting that surprise right on top of them.

"So... you're all animals?" Fishin asked.

"Yep!" Shigure replied, far to cheerfully for the situation but reguardless.

"What an odd family you have." Kisumi murmured, though her eyes never left the orange cat that now sat with his back to them. Well except for when they turned back into naked humans once again.


	2. The Zodiac Cat

When the boys finished dressing themselves, they all met downstairs in the living room. Kyo quickly moved past the girls and plopped down on the deck, keeping his back to everyone else.

"Sorry about that, I know it must have come as quit a shock to you two." Shigure apologized as he adjusted his clothes, Kisumi and Fishin looked up at him, still mostly stunned. These boys could turn into animals... not to mention, Shigure had said something about it being related to the zodiac.

Kisumi took a quick peek over her shoulder to see Kyo's back, that made him... the lonely zodiac cat. She wanted to talk to hm, but didn't really have the courage after his outburst, he seemed like he was on the more aggressive side...

"No need to say sorry... its just a lot to take in." Fishin responded politly, Kisumi nodded as well when she turned back to face them.

"I have to say, that was a pretty pathetic showing, Kyo." Shigure started up again as he sat down across from Kisumi and Fishin. "I mean, you are a trained martial atrist. Shouldn't it be a little hard for two cute girls to sneak up on you? You really have eyes for no one but Yuki, don't you?" As he spoke Kisumi looked back again to see Kyo seething, only growing more agitated as the zodiac dog egged him on.

"Don't make it sound like that!" He snapped as he pointed and accusatory finger at Shigure and Yuki. "Its not my fault anyway! You two are the ones who invited girls into the house! Why are they even here?" Boy he sounded pissed, Kisumi moved her eyes away from him and to the floor. This was exactly what she had wanted to avoid... being a problem for anyone else... Fishin seemed like she felt the same, flinching away from his yelling like it would burn her.

"Calm yourself. You have absolutely no say in who we allow to come in the house. You're an outsider." Yuki growled, but those words... Kisumi felt they were far too harsh... wasn't Kyo part of their family? He was even one of the few that could transform into an animal. But as all these thoughts clouded her head, Fishin looked like she was understanding far more.

Kyo seemed to snap, he moved forward and with one swift movement he put his fist through the dinning table. The force of his punch sent the two opposite ends flying upwards, Fishin had already moved away from him when he started his advance, so the flying furniture missed her, but Kisumi hadn't been so ready.

The impact was so quick it took her a moment to realize that she had even been hit, until she felt a tiny trickle of blood drip down her forhead.

"Oh crap..." Kyo murmured as he took a few steps back.

"Is that.. blood?" Shigure asked with worry, but Yuki... he gained a threatening stance and moved toward the stunned zodiac cat. Kisumi knew that walk... the walk that had the intention of striking the first thing that came near... she had seen it far too many times... been on the recieving end far to many times for far less than just nicking someone with a table.

She was on her feet before she could tell her body to move, hell she was as surprised as Yuki when she stepped up to stop his hand from hitting Kyo. Though when Yuki met her eyes he winced. Fear... Kisumi looked so scared, Fishin saw it too and felt her heart break slightly... of course her friend wouldn't want to watch another person be beaten for their mistakes... Kisumi had been in Kyo's place, too many times.

"Y-you don't have to hit him!" She whimpered, her voice shaking. "Its just a little bump... I'll be fine..." She looked down to the ground again, releasing Yuki's hand. "Besides, I shouldn't have been so close to the table anyway.. its my fault... so please... don't hit him." Yuki dropped every bit of his offensive at her pleading voice, Kisumi braved looking up to meet his eyes and bit her tongue at what she saw there. He... he knew the receiving end too.

A blaring alarm made everyone in the room jump, Kisumi nearly leapt out of her skin as she felt the vibration from her phone along with the noise.

"We still have school today!" Kisumi gasped, more than happy to instantly move past the last few moments like they had never happened. 

"Right! We have to head out or we'll be late!" Fishin got to her feet and bowed to Shigure. "Sorry to part so quickly!"

"Its no trouble at all! I understand the importance of knowledge in youth, don't apologize. Though I should let you two know, I will have to report that you witnessed our transformation to Akito, the family head." Shigure responded, he kept his voice light, but Kisumi didn't so much like how important it sounded.

"Okay, we understand." Fishin accepted easily, then looked to Kisumi. "We had better go get changed."

"Right." Kisumi couldn't bring herself to even glance at Kyo as she quickly made for the stairs up to their shared room. 

Once they were dressed they set off to school immediately, Yuki apologized to them for not being able to walk with them, claiming he had something to do before he left. School itself went by fairly easily, besides more bad mouthing from the 'Prince Yuki Club' but Kisumi had them tucking their tails and running in moments with just a few words about their insolence. When the last bell came around Kisumi jumped up quickly.

"I took on some extra time to today at work, so I've got to split quick. I'll see you.. back at the house now I guess." She murmured before waving and taking off. Fishin shouted her goodbyes as well as she finished gathering her school supplies and replacing them in her bag.

"Miss Vinci?" Fishin stopped and looked up from her packing to see Yuki had reentered the room.

"Yes, Soma?"

"You and Miss Amai... didn't tell anyone... did you? Our secret, is it safe?"

"We didn't tell anyone anything... Oh no! Were you worried we would go around and blab to everyone? You don't have to worry about us, we would never go around and spout important secrets that were entrusted to us." Fishin wanted him to believe in them... in her. But he only seemed to grow more concerned with her words.

"I'm sorry, but even though you two are doing your best not to tell... we might end up erasing your memories." Fishin gasped quietly, erasing their memories? The thought seemed rather crazy, but Yuki looked so serious about it... and sad as well.

"Well, not literally, more like a strong form of hypnotism." He corrected then continued. "A long time ago, the truth about me came out, just like it did this morning. I was playing with a group of kids and a girl hugged me. It was a giant mess and in the end, everyone who saw it happen had their memories suppressed." Just telling that story seemed to ruin his mood further, Fishin frowned, she wanted so badly to reach out to him, like she would to Kisumi when she got like this.

"Are you okay?" She settled for asking instead, not wanting to push any boundaries. Yuki sighed and moved away from her.

"I'm sorry, but I can't go against whatever Akito says is right for us. No matter what's decided, I must go along with it. That's just... how it is." He muttered before turning to leave.

"Wait hold on, I-" Fishin moved to catch him, but he stopped immediately at her words, causing her to run right into him. With a puff of blue smoke Yuki was once again a rat in a pile of his clothes on the floor.

"I'm so sorry." Fishin whispered, horrified at her actions. Yuki sighed and shook his tiny head.

"Its okay, just as long as no one saw." Fishin let out a breath and gathered herself, holding out a hand that Yuki eyed for a moment before climbing into.

"What I wanted to say was, I appreciate you being concerned about me, and Kisu too of course. It makes me happy, so thank you. And I get what you said, this is an important secret that we accidently found out, something that could have a large effect on you and your family. So please don't worry about us, just do whatever makes you and your family feel the safest." She gave him a warm smile as she held him a bit closer to her face. 

"Sure the idea of forgetting does make me sad, but if that's what has to be done, I can grin and bear it, Kisumi too. But, I do have one thing to ask you. If I do have to forget you, please befriend me again." She set him back down, right in time too because he poofed back into his human form. Fishin yelped and turned away as quickly as she could.

"The time we remain as animals varies, sorry about that." He muttered as he quickly redressed himself. "There we go, all done." He alerted as he turned to her with a smile, She looked back to him too and her eyes moved to his uniform's tie making her giggle.

"You're tie Is crooked." He looked down and chuckled nervously.

"I'm not great when it comes to that."

"No worries, I'm here to help!" Fishin smiled sweetly once more as she reached up and fixed it for him. He watched her for a second then glanced away.

"Miss Vinci... you don't feel sickened?"

"Huh? Not at all, I'm all better!" Yuki gave her a look muttering about not meaning it like that but Fishin seemed pretty focused on fixing his tie that she missed it. His cheeks dusted with a blush as he watched her again.

"Shall, we go?" He asked as soon as she finished.

"Yeah, good idea." She agreed as they made their way out to the halls and for the school's exit.

"Thanks for that." Fishin looked up at him and that honeyed smile returned.

"No problem, I've got a knack for neckties." She giggled.

"Crap how dumb can I be." Kisumi growled to herself as she raced back to the house. "Forgetting my stupid work uniform, sheesh, this morning was too eventful." She grumbled, she got to the house and cut the corner for the stairs, but when she opened the door to her and Fishin's room she stopped short. Kyo was climbing down from a ladder, the ceiling no longer had a gapping hole in it. Well not a visible one at least.

"Call a pro to really fix it. For now you just need to keep the rain out, right?" Kisumi held back the urge to wince, he still sounded agitated... well she couldn't blame him. She hadn't even thought about how a boy would feel if a girl jumped to his defense, that would have been enough to not like her very much, at least in her eyes.

"Th-thanks."

"H-hey!' He suddenly shouted, this time she couldn't resist and she quickly winced back, looking at him with wide surprised eyes

"Yes?" She asked, her voice small. The way he was squeezing the crap out of the tape... she gulped, begging internally for it to not be thrown at her.

"I can get, kind of a one track mind when I'm upset." He grumbled, making her drop her guard in confusion. "So about this morning, I wanted... to say that I'm sorry." He snapped. Kisumi froze... that's what this was about? He wasn't upset at her? He wasn't about to chuck a full roll of tape at her for how rude she had been for interfering? Thank goodness.

"Anyway, I'll be going now." He said quickly as he grabbed the ladder and quickly passed her. Kisumi watched him go and a small smile formed on her face.

"Oh crap I still need my uniform." She recalled and set to finding it.

Later that evening, once everyone had returned home, Shigure gave the girls a happy smile.

"Its good news, Kisumi and Fishin are allowed to live with us, so long as they continue to keep our secret." Yuki seemed genuinely surprised, but Fishin caught the look of distrust that crossed his features.

"Does that mean we won't be punished?" Kisumi asked lowly, Shigure gave her an encouraging smile.

"So long as you two stay quiet, you won't have done anything wrong." The girls released a relived breath and looked to each other, they had a home again. Though this one was slightly different than what they had imagined, it was home.

"To be honest that sounds way too good to be true. Like you and Akito are scheming, and mixing up Miss Vinci and Miss Amai in some plot or other." Yuki finally spoke the feelings that Fishin had seen.

"Oh come now, would I do that?" Shigure's voice sounded nervous, leading everyone in the room to believe that yes, yes he would. Regardless Fishin whispered something into Kisumi's ear, making her sigh but stand with her friend.

"Excuse me, it may be a little late to be saying this, but we really are so glad to have gotten to meet you." Fishin's sincerity rang in her sweet voice, while Kisumi blushed slightly out of embarrassment.

"Y-yeah, we really can't thank you enough." She managed to add as she bowed with Fishin.

"The feeling is mutual." Shigure returned the enthusiasm, Yuki being more like Kisumi and looking away with a new shade of pink on his cheeks.

"Yes I do agree." He mumbled. Kisumi took a breath and used the moment to her advantage walking over to where Kyo was sitting on the deck, his feet hanging off.

"Its a pleasure to meet you too... Kyo." She worked out, he turned on her with that annoyed expression from before.

"You can leave me out of this! I've got nothing to do with-" He stopped the moment he saw the fright that crossed Kisumi's eyes. "I- I mean... yeah, yeah whatever!" He growled and turned away. Ya know, she'd take that! It was better than just straight yelling!

The next day there was no school and it was a lucky day where Kisumi and Fishin both got their days off from work. So they decided to make sure they were doing what they could to not burden the Somas for allowing them to stay.

"This is horrific." Kisumi muttered as she beheld the kitchen.

"A little bit... but it must be done! Or you won't have anywhere to cook tonight!" Fishin soothed as she moved forward. "We'll start with the garbage and go from there, it won't be too hard with all of it out of the way."

"I hope not..." With the two of them working together they actually managed to get the kitchen spotless in a mere hour and a half. Though they were both so used to working it felt as if no time had passed at all. The only indication they got that let them know time was still present was Yuki walking in with an astonished look.

"This is amazing." He praised. "I can't believe you managed to clean up such a disgusting kitchen." Fishin smiled and leaned on Kisumi.

"We did our best!" Yuki looked around in wonder, like he had never seen the kitchen before. Though under the circumstances that they found it, that wouldn't be too much of a surprise. He glanced at one of the appliances they had dug out and picked it up.

"I didn't even know Shigure owned a rice cooker." 

"Yeah we had to excavate it." Kisumi informed with a mildly annoyed tone, it was a lovely kitchen when it wasn't covered in trash, it should have been better taken care of. But what could be expected when boys were left to live on their own.

"Well I guess I should get started on lunch. Any idea when Kyo and Shigure will be home?" Kisumi asked as she finished looking through the fridge.

"No idea, I don't even know what they're doing."

"Well, no problem. We can just leave their food to be heated up when they do get back." Fishin decided. "Anything I can help you with Kisu?" She then asked happily, Kisumi nodded, always grateful for Fishin's support.

"Well I'll leave you two to it then." Yuki waved as he exited. With that, the girls set to work once again. it wasn't a huge meal, just a simple lunch, Yuki came back just at the right moment and even helped set the table for the three of them. Sitting down to eat at a real table again felt nice, and Kisumi breathed a happy sigh as she dug in. Fishin noticed, a content smile gracing her lips as she watched her friend enjoy herself. 

"Where is Shigure... he and that stupid cat have been gone for quite a long time..." Yuki finally grumbled, the girls both looked to him.

"You went out for a bit too, didn't you?" Fishin asked, Yuki nodded.

"Yes, but just to my scret base in the backyard."

"Secret base?" Kisumi asked, instantly intrigued. "I heard a lot about them when I was younger, but I was never allowed to actually see one." 

"Its probably not as interesting as you imagine. But I can show it to you both sometime, if you'd like!" Kisumi nodded happily and Fishin seemed to enjoy the idea as well.

"That's actually pretty exciting!" Fishin beamed, but a split second later the sliding door to the front yard was shoved open and there was Kyo, with a brilliantly loud 'Shut up', aimed at Shigure who followed him in. They began to pace the room, Kyo in a less than good mood and Shigure trying, but not really to calm him down, mostly just teasing him further. Yuki, continued to eat like nothing was even happening.

"Welcome home?" Fishin tried.

"Would you two like something to eat... maybe?" Kisumi joined in, trying her best as well.

"Hell no!" Kyo snapped as he past them to leave the dining room.

"Don't take your anger out on her! And no shoes inside!" Shigure yelled after him.

"Says the man who just went laps in his." Yuki quietly commented, though it slide by ignored.

"How nice, is that food for us?" Shigure asked, Kisumi nodded and watched him sit down.

"Why was Kyo so upset?" She asked cautiously, she really didn't want to be on the cat's bad side.

"Its his nature. Also I might have tricked him into taking a school transfer exam."

"Transfer?" Fishin asked as she served him a bowl of rice from the cooker.

"Yep! Its official and everything, tomorrow our Kyo will be walking the same school hallways as you three." The air turned icy the moment he finished his sentence.

"You're done, put that down and get out." Yuki loomed over him viscously.

"I knew you'd be mad. Here's the thing though, this is good for him. he should be going to the boys school near his place. But he hasn't shown up to class in over four months now. Apparently he's been training in the mountains."

"Why was he training?" The question came from Kisumi.

"All he wants is to beat Yuki in a real fight, they've been rivals ever since they were kids." Shigure answered, Yuki scoffed as he stood.

"He's and idiot. Thanks for the food." He grumbled before he left the room. Fishin frowned and stood as well.

"I'll go clean up a bit." Kisumi nodded and stood to help her, her mind racing. She didn't understand why Kyo wanted to fight Yuki so badly, in her mind, violence was something she wished she could avoid entirely. It figures that she finally got to meet the zodiac cat and he was as snappy and feisty as they come.

School the next day was hectic. So many people were crowding into the classroom trying to meet Kyo, since they heard he was related to 'Prince Yuki'. So many girls crowded him, it honestly had Kisumi and Fishin on edge. If just one of them got too close... it could be disastrous.

And of course, because whatever could go wrong usually would... when Kyo stood to try and escape the onslaught of feminine attention, one tried to latch onto him. Fishin and Kisumi felt their hearts hit the pit of their stomach, but Kyo really did have quick reflexes, he grabbed the girl and... took her to the ground in some martial arts hold. She cried out and Kyo quickly let go.

He sprung for the window and Kisumi's eyes widened, this was the third freaking floor! Was he seriously going to jump?

"Everyone leave me alone!" He yowled as he did exactly that. The fact that the girls who rushed to the window didn't start screaming meant that he hadn't turned himself into a pancake, but Kisumi still looked to Fishin pleadingly. She had to go check on him. Fishin nodded, she would cover for her. 

Yuki seemed to have the same idea so Kisumi just followed him, surely he would have a good idea of where Kyo would run off to. She fell a bit behind, but when she cut the corner her eyes widened... they were going to fight... she couldn't let that happen.

"Please don't!" She called as she moved to grab Kyo's wrist, but he pulled it away, in turn pulling her into him. A puff of orange smoke and his kitty self stood on the paved ground.

"S-sorry." She whimpered. "But please.. don't fight... there's no reason to-"

"Will you shut up already! This isn't any of your business! What's your deal anyway!? Stop causing problems and get out of he..-" He cut off once more like earlier, that look of fear in her eyes... he was genuinely scaring her? She backed up, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"S-sorry.. I just..." She didn't finish before she turned and bolted. Well if he didn't like her already he definitely didn't now... She felt so stupid, why the hell did she think she should get involved in his problems? Images of a hand coming at her quickly, and the feeling of a burning cheek... oh, that's right... How stupid of her, to think that just because she could stand up for others... she would be able to stand up for herself. It was a foolish reason to involve herself with the zodiac cat, but she couldn't deny the feeling that they had been through a lot of what the other had. That didn't matter now anyway... no way he'd want to speak with her again now.

She rubbed at her eyes vigorously, even if that had been a complete mess, no way would she make it something that Fishin had to worry over too. She sat back down next to her friend, not even glancing at her for fear of the questioning look she knew she would receive.

"I'm pretty sure Yuki Is handling it." Kisumi stated, trying not to seem obvious. Fishin wasn't fooled so easily, but she also knew that this wasn't exactly the best time to probe her friend for more information.

At the end of school it was off to work as usual for the girls. Kisumi shook her head, it felt like an endless cycle, but Fishin had told her that it would pay off eventually, that was the only reason she kept pushing herself. Well that and they couldn't live off the Soma's generosity forever.

Thankfully, with her head so full of things to get lost thinking about, work passed quickly for Kisumi. As she left the building she nearly jumped out of her skin, spotting someone in the darkness. Though she wouldn't have been near as startled if it was a stranger...

"Hey." Kyo mumbled.

"H-hey..." Kisumi replied, trying to look anywhere but those blazing eyes of his.

"I came to walk you home." 

"Uh... okay, Kyo?"

"Yeah what?"

"Nothing, I was just saying your name..."

"Yeah well it sounded like you were calling me!" He snapped making her flinch away again.

"Sorry." She whimpered, he frowned and his eyes widened for a moment before he turned away to cover his face.

"No, its fine. You can say my name without needing something. And I know you don't mean to cause any problems for us. And if I piss you off, you can go ahead and hit me, I don't care."

"No." Kisumi stated flatly, he looked at her confused to find her biting her lip and glaring at the ground. "Hitting people... is no way to express your anger properly. Its the worst way!" She looked up at him with those teary eyes and it was his turn to wince back.

"I'd never hit you. I actually really like you. Ever since I heard the story, I loved the zodiac cat.. I even said I wanted to be born the year of the cat... figuratively of course... anyway I'm probably confusing you... wh-what I mean is. I want us to be friends." She looked up at him, seems her words really flustered him, in the end he opted for grumbling about nothing being good about his year and storming past her. Kisumi watched for a moment then giggled and moved to follow after him.

She smiled to herself, thinking that maybe she was starting to understand him a little bit. He could be kind of awkward, she understood how that felt. But deep down he seemed like he had a gentle heart. Why else would he go out of his way to walk her home just to apologize. Well even if his apology was done with his certain Kyo charm to it. Kisumi appreciated it all the same.

When they got home it seemed Fishin and Yuki had beaten them back, Yuki apparently offered to go get Fishin while Kyo had gone for Kisumi. Both girls seemed delighted by this fact and quickly set to working on dinner. 

By the time they all sat down for a proper meal it was late, but better late than never. Kyo sat beside Kisumi, while Yuki and Fishin sat across from them and Shigure sat on the end closest to the girls. It was a little crowded but it felt comfortable. Kisumi couldn't remember the last time she sat down for a family meal... but she figured it felt a lot like this.

"So what do you think Kyo, does it taste okay?" Kisumi asked curiously as he took a few bites. He glanced to the side nervously, but spotted Yuki eyeing him.

"What do you want?" He snapped.

"Nothing." Came the quick reply.

"You were looking at me!"

"You're in front of me."

"Sure, like you'd give me that look for no reason!" Kisumi decided it was probably about time to step in, these boys were much too quick to resort to a fist fight.

"Is the food really that bad?" She asked trying to catch Kyo's attention. He turned on her with that snappy attitude of his.

"It is!" Everyone went silent, including Kyo, like he was trying to process what had just come out of his mouth.

"Then I guess I'll try harder with the next meal." Kisumi replied thoughtfully.

"I mean. Uh, no..." And with that he got too flustered to try and say anything else, turning away to take a moment. Kisumi held back a giggle, not wanting to catch another explosive reaction. Though now that she figured out it was from his lack of knowing what other emotions he should use at the right times, she didn't mind the thought so much.

Fishin gave her a smile from across the table and Kisumi returned it happily.

Living here wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
